The Sound of Silence
by Believe4Ever
Summary: *Spoilers for episode 25: Silence* As L stared up at Light's cold eyes, he could only think of the Sound of Silence that had intruded into his mind just days before... Rated T to be safe.


**The idea for this song fiction had come to me while I was listening to the song "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel and I could picture how it would go so clearly, so I decided to write it. I really want to know what you guys think because I enjoyed writing this, but what's the point if I don't know if it appealed to you all? Please review and if you have any ideas for other Death Note fan fictions I could write, send me a PM. Thank you.**

* * *

L stared at the darkness surrounding him. Staring at it isn't the correct term. Staring into would be. He had nothing to stare at, since the darkness wasn't a substance that he could focus on. He barely blinked, his pupils, which were normally so dilated already, were even wider so there wasn't even a sliver of iris to be seen. Not that he could be seen in the shadows anyhow.

L knew that he talked to himself. It was a habit he'd had ever since he was a child. He'd usually just think inwardly, especially if he was around the investigation team, but it was always so much easier for him to think and process when he spoke out loud. He usually would talk to Watari about it, mostly just rambling and having Watari give a couple opinions here and there, but this time was different. This time he needed no one's opinion. He needed to process this himself.

He didn't want anyone to know about what he'd seen.

It had come to him in a dream—which always seemed to accompany the rare moments he slept—and although most dreams are supposed to be random garbage from the day and days previous thrown together into a meaningless jumble, this one was different. This one had a meaning.

And it had pestered him for days, now.

He just needed to talk it through. Not in his head, not while he was typing away at his computer, and certainly not while the rest of the team was babbling about Kira and Matsuda was giving his rubbish theories. He needed to discuss it with himself, alone. And in the dark, there would be no distractions.

With silence.

"This is what happened," he mumbled, beginning to recount his dream to himself.

()()()

_L walked by himself. He had been walking for some time. And though the scenery changed for the most part—though all relatively the same with its broken down houses, dead trees, overcast sky and abandoned streets—he had yet to see a single person. It was like humanity had deserted the earth._

_As he was walking down the street, his bare feet shuffling along the cobblestone streets, he spotted one streetlamp that was actually lit, unlike the others where the bulbs had been smashed. It brought down a spotlight onto a small patch of asphalt next to some abandoned building. He hurried over to it, adjusting his shirt so it protected his neck more._

_Light rain fell._

_It was enough to make him shiver and feel as though he was starting to get soaked, but not enough to make him want to get shelter immediately. It wasn't nearly that bad._

_Suddenly a piercing light blinded him and his hand whipped up reflexively, shielding his dilated eyes from the painful amount of light. He slowly lowered his arm and squinted, realizing that it was just a neon sign that was attached to the building. L's jaw almost dropped when he saw that it contained Light's face._

_L glanced around to find, to his astonishment, people had miraculously appeared all around him. There were hundreds of people, thousands, maybe more. And they were all moving, all talking, but not a sound came out of their mouth._

_Everything was silent._

_Their lips moved but no sound came out. People nodded and replied, though it was apparent by their eyes staring off into the distance that they weren't paying attention. L even saw a few people with pens and paper scribbling down words and then reading it off, their hand raised dramatically and mouths stretched as if they were singing._

_No one would dare make a sound, though._

_"You all are fools!" L cried, looking around. A couple people glanced my way, looking shocked. "Don't you know that silence is like a disease? A cancer that keeps on growing and spreading until that's all that is left? You must speak! Listen to me and understand, will you? I can even show you; just come with me!"_

_But even with his words piercing the cold night air, they seemed to dissolve into the air, barely making a ripple in the silent lake surrounding him. Just as L was going to speak again, a bell chimed into the air. All of the people suddenly turned toward L, surprising the detective._

_Then they bowed._

_They prayed._

_L blinked and realized that it wasn't _him _they were bowing to—it was Light's picture on the sign._

_The detective turned and stared at the sign in awe as words appeared on the sign. It was a kind of warning._

_"Leave this place, Ryuzaki!" they read, Light's voice echoing the words as L read. "As the prophecies are written in the subways and on the abandoned apartment walls, they all read the same thing: Your end is near and I will be the one to bring about it!"_

_L's jaw actually dropped and surprise filled his face._

_"Are you Kira?" he asked, a small nervous chuckle entering his voice. "Was I right? You're Kira?!"_

_But once again his words disappeared and filled into the air as if they were just other elements entering the air. Nothing he said would ever make it to the ears of Light._

_"You will die by my hands, Ryuzaki!" Light laughed. "Or, should I say, your real name: L—"_

()()()

The dream had cut off there. Little did L know that the dream had held a much greater truth. As he stared up at the cold, menacing eyes of Light, feeling his own life force being drained from him, he knew he was right.

_You're Kira._

He wanted to scream it. To shout it. To get the other investigation team members to realize that he was right all along and that _Light Yagami is Kira!_

But his voice wouldn't cooperate. Even if it would, the words he produced would never be loud enough to make it to the ears of the team. Only to Light's ears, if he was lucky.

He felt his life draining away. Soon he was going to shut off. After all, he was just a machine, right? That's what everyone thought. He was just a computer. Someone would just press a button and he'd be gone.

Just as L's eyes were drooping shut, and he felt Death's hand enclose around his heart, the only thought that barely grazed his mind was the fact that he was right. He had been right all along, and yet nobody trusted him. Nobody could actually believe that Light Yagami was Ki—

Click.


End file.
